


Mornings

by HermitsDen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitsDen/pseuds/HermitsDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shot. One of the many starts of our heroines mornings. Lightning is normally the first to wake up, Fang is a different story. She wakes up whenever she feels like it or at the last possible minute. Though there can always be another motivation to get up. (Woot, first time writing smut and not the fluffly kind. Failure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Lightning opened her eyes as the sun rose. She turned to her side and there Fang laid sleeping so peacefully. The soldier knew that it would be pointless to wake the warrior anytime before 10. So she decides to watch her peaceful lover sleep.

  
“What cha staring at?” Fang mumbled in a groggy voice.  
Her legs feeling like jelly after the nights little battle. A battle she sorely lost in. Then again she preferred the battlefield to be their bed or anywhere in their two story home.

  
“I got to get ready for work.” Lightning said. “And before I leave I wanted to see your face.”

  
Fang extended her right leg out, the left lifted itself in the air and her arm stretched as far as they could. Her body twisted closer to Lightning and she yawned. The pink hair woman watched as her warrior stretched like a feline. This could only mean two things. Either Fang was gonna wake up or she was gonna fall asleep again. The brunette sat up and twisted her body to one side. All Lightning could do was sit there and watch as tone muscles flex. A popping sound came from the warrior’s shoulder, legs, and back. Fang was enjoying the soreness in her body.

  
“Well, are you gonna get up or be a bum all day?” Lightning asked.  
Sleep filled green eyes looked into blue ones and Fang just plopped herself back into bed.

  
“Tch, you’re such a bum sometimes.”

  
“No, I’m just sore from what you did to me last night.” Fang said opening one eye to look at the hardened soldier.

  
Lightning crossed her arms and looked out their massive window. New Bodheim  wasn’t exactly what it use to look like back on Cocoon, but it was close enough to call home. Actually now a days home was where ever Fang was. It didn’t matter where she had to live as long as there was the solider and the warrior together she was content with life.

  
Fang saw Lightning pale back turned towards her and she stretches her tan arms. _Sunshine I’m gonna return the favor._  
  
“Fang what are you doing?” Lightning felt warm hands wrap around her waist.

  
“Hmmm, I’m helping you get ready.”

With that said Fang was back to sitting up. She slid herself closer to Lightning who was at the edge of the bed. Her hand gently traveled up the soldier’s side, sending shiver up her spine. Nails gently scratched at the pale skin tracing meaningless patterns. Fang’s slender fingers continues to trace Lightning’s physique. The soldier squirmed a bit  at the feather light touch. Fang nibbled at her ear while her hands roamed all over the tone body. The pink hair woman gasped as she felt the pressure on her ear. 

"Dammit, Fang I said I have work." 

"Just proving you that I’m not a bum." 

Fang’s hand groped at Lightning’s breast giving it a gentle squeeze. The soldier huffed at the sudden gesture. The warrior wasn’t pleased with the sounds she was getting out of her lover so she decided on a slightly different approach. She took her index and thumb and pulled at the pink bud. 

"Shit." Lightning moaned.

Fang smirked “Always so sensitive.”

The pink haired woman couldn’t say no, not when those firm hands were all over her. Her mind was clouded with the special attention it was receiving. Fang placed gentle kisses on her shoulder blade and continued to massage her breast. Lightning’s body was beginning to heat up as it came to its senses. Fang knew all of the right buttons to push to get the soldier flustered.

The soldier wasn’t going to tolerate this and twisted her her body so she was now sitting on top of the warrior. A chesire grin graced Fang’s features, but it was interrupted by soft pink lips that began devouring hers. The brunette only responded with eagerness. Her hands traveled up Lightning’s spine that sent goose bumps in their wake. The soldier grabbed a fist full of dark hair and forced Fang to tilt her head up. She began nipping at Fang’s jaw line and slowly traveled down to her neck.

The hunter’s hand never left her goddess’s body they propelled downward towards a firm butt. A gentle squeeze was given as a promising offer for more to come. Her hand traced Lighting’s hip and proceeded to move closer to a heated spot. Skilled fingers began teasing the soldier’s folds.

"Don’t teases me." Lightning sighed breathlessly into Fang’s ear. 

Taking that as her permission her fingers began to gently rub a bundle of nerves. The soldier dug her nails into the warrior’s back encouraging for more. The brunette picked up her pace and the response she got was Lighting grinding against her. The breathy moans that came from her goddess’s throat only pleased her to know that she was able to deliver.

Lightning’s body tensed up to Fang’s touch. The warrior knew this was her signal that someone was close to the end. The soldier brought her attention back to lush lips and passionately kissed them as she rode out her orgasm. With a final shudder she collapsed on top of her warrior. Fang laid the two of them on their plush bed. She gently stroke the hair out of Lighting’s flushed face. 

"True to your namesake." Fang chuckled.

What little strength Lighting had left she used it to beat the warrior’s chest. Her hand rested on top of her lover’s stomach and she tried to regain what energy she could. Fang simply continued to run her hand in Lightning’s hair. 

"So, how about some breakfast?" The soldier asked finding her reserved energy. 

Fang raised an eyebrow and before she knew it she was on her back legs propped up by Lightning’s shoulders. 

 _True to her namesake._ Was the last thought Fang had before her own body was sent to bliss. 


End file.
